


I Love My Best Friends

by beachtowel



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU
Genre: Bisexual Jaime Reyes, F/M, Jaime is bisexual, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachtowel/pseuds/beachtowel
Summary: Jaime comes to terms that he is crushing on his two best friends, and that's okay.





	I Love My Best Friends

“What’s it gonna be, Jaime? It’s all up to you.”   
  


“Yeah, Jaime. You hold the fate of our futures in your hands. Decide.”

  
Jaime rolled his eyes at his ridiculous friends. “Y’all are so dramatic,” he walked past them trying to make his way out of school and into the open air of teenage freedom. 

  
Brenda caught his shoulder and pulled him back so she can invade his personal space.

  
“Whoa,” he reacted to her closeness.

  
“Jaime, please. Have mercy,” she said with all sincerity. Jaime would've caved under the intensity in her eyes if he had been anyone else. But she was his best friend and he smirked at her silliness as she continued. “We've been eating at the Burrito Truck for the last three months. No more. Tell him we want sushi today.”

  
“Oh, hell no!”

  
This time, it was Paco's turn to grab Jaime. Paco had hands big enough to grab around Jaime’s entire arm when he turned Jaime around. 

  
“ _ Carnal _ , tell Brenda we want _ real  _ food. The truck has everything we need for our growing bodies.” Paco has always been hella funny. _ “Tacos, tortas, tostadas, menudo, posole, burritos, _ everything!”

  
“It doesn't have a single option where the food isn’t drenched in oil!” Brenda cut in.

  
“Hey, no one told you to turn into a vegan!” Paco gave her a dirty look.

  
“I'm a pescatarian!” 

  
“Whatever! We're not gonna go nibble on some raw fish just because you don't love yourself.” 

  
“Not eating greasy food every chance I get _is_ loving myself!”

  
Jaime let them finish, with Paco's hand still holding him in place.

  
“Are y'all done?” Jaime deadpanned.

  
“We are as soon as you tell Paco we're eating someplace new.” Brenda whipped her hair to one side and blinked at Jaime innocently, making him   
swallow some air at his beautiful friend. “Please, Jaime? For me?”

  
Paco squeezed his arm lightly, turning Jaime’s attention away back to him and his strength.

  
“What's it gonna be, man? Burritos or sushi?”

  
“Uhh..” he had both of their undivided attention. And both of them expected his loyalty. 

  
“Oh!” A facebook advertisement came back to him. “Let's get both! We can try the Sushi Burrito!” 

  
Brenda and Paco both made a face that was deemed reasonable, but he continued. “I saw it online, it's like a giant sushi roll, rolled up like a burrito, so it's big,” he reassured Paco. Jaime remembered it was a place he actually wanted to take them to so they can try it out. “It's usually with raw fish like in regular sushi, but they have some regular meat options, too, I think. I passed by one of the restaurants in New York once but I haven't tried it yet and I want to! We should go today.”

  
“Uh, that sounds weird,” Paco said bluntly. He finally let Jaime's arm go, which let Jaime breathe in peace. 

  
“Yeah, a _ sushi burrito _ ?” Brenda reiterated with a second face.

  
“Hey, y’all told me to choose, and I chose!” Jaime said with more confidence now that he made up his mind. 

  
“Between our options,  _ mano _ ,” Paco tried to clarify.

  
Jaime put his hand up to stop both of them. “Yo, I live by my rules, so don’t try to put me in a box,” he said with a tease. “No but seriously, it looked good. I don’t need to be anywhere until seven tonight, and we can get there and back within the hour if you want.” Jaime leaned in to whisper. "I gots the bug, remember?"

  
Brenda and Paco both stood in front of him, looking at him, then looked at each other, then back at Jaime.

  
Finally, Paco sighed as he scratched at his neck. “Fine, I’m down if you are,” he told Brenda.

  
After a bit of thought, Brenda shrugged and said, “You know, as long as it’s not The Truck, I’ll be good.” They finally made their way out of the school doors and down the surprisingly quiet street.

  
Suddenly, Paco perked up. “I get to piggyback this time!” 

  
“What?" Brenda reacted. "No Way!” 

  
Jaime pulled them both into an empty alley and behind a dumpster so he can transform. “You guys are going to be at it all day, aren’t ya?” he asked redundantly, absolutely knowing the answer.

  
“What?” Paco said with a toothy grin as he started crouching to get his jump onto Jaime’s back. “It’s part of our charm.”

  
Jaime rolled his eyes and scooped Brenda up bride-style before he made their way up into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> See the sushi burrito is a metaphor for his sexuality, if that wasn't clear. He doesn't have to choose, he can go after what he wants, and his friends will love and be there with him. 
> 
> Also I'm sure there are a 1,001 ways the suit could help him transport people in less intimate ways, but that's exactly what I was trying to avoid. So, you're welcome. :)


End file.
